Flake
Welp...I really didn't like my last entry, so I'm redoing it. Here she is I guess Appearance As you walk through the streets of your town, a loud shouting reaches your ears. Interested, you walk towards the noise. The closer you get, the more dragons surround you. In the center of the clump, on a tall podium, is a gleaming IceWing. At first, they’re too bright to look at. The dragon’s shiny scales hurt your ways to look at, and her broad grin doesn’t help. This dragon isn’t the one shouting, rather the dragons around you. They seem to have been whipped into a frenzy, yelling and exclaiming whenever the dragon said something. Suddenly, this dragon’s sharp gaze reaches you. There’s an odd quality to the icy blue pools. They appear to be comforting you, welcoming you into their embrace. You walk forward, pushing through the riled up crowd. The dragon starts speaking again. They talk about the Queens, how they enslave dragons, how unjust the princess system is, and why it should be abolished. You find yourself waking closer, the smooth calm voice drawing you in. The dragon grins once more, and continues speaking. This dragon would be Flake. There isn’t a sinister aura around this dragon. She doesn’t have blood-stained talons. Her eyes are missing the murderous glare that most villains have. She looks exactly like a normal IceWing. But looks can be deceiving, as under her gleaming exterior is a cold-hearted manipulator. Her build is very thin and lanky, with long and gangly limbs. Her tail is thin, making an attack with the whip end even more devastating. Her wings are sharp-edged and look as sharp as icicles. Even for an IceWing, she’s skinny, looking just on the verge of starved. When most glance at Flake for the first time, her glittering scales shine like diamonds under the light. At first, her scales seem pure white, unblemished by other colors. But after you look at her from long enough, certain colors become apparent. Her mainscales are gleaming white, with small glittery flecks that shine like miniature lights on her scales. Flake’s underbelly is very light grey, resembling the color of melted snow. These scales are duller then her mainscales, a blank spot on her shining scales. Her wing membranes appear to be the same grey color as her underbelly, light grey. But it has an odd blue-ish quality to it when light shines on it. Her horns, talons, and spikes are light blue, which could be considered periwinkle. They are just as shiny as her mainscales, creating blue-ish highlights when the light shines on them. The most noticeable part of her scales however, are the blue flakes scattered across her back. From a distance, they resemble small snowflakes, delicately placed upon her white scales. They have a shine similar to graphite, dull unless put under direct light. There is a large row of them under her eye, creating a small stripe. Flake’s face is very sharp and angular. There doesn’t appear to be a single soft edge. Her eyes are slightly sunken into her skull, although they still gleam like small pools of ice. Whenever she is making a speech, her movements are smooth and flow together, looking very soft. But when she isn’t talking in front of a crowd, her movements are sharp and look forced. Her body will stay stiff, a cold and regal expression on her snout. Personality sksksk to be added History Currently working on Goal Trivia * Relationships Family Alpine: Flurry: North: Queens Queen Snowfall: Queen Glory: -Insert Other Queens- Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)